


Secret of Ogra

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an away mission an Ensign suddenly disappears.What has happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret of Ogra

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Elorie and Kate04 for beta-reading this story. Elorie waded through numerous mistakes without complaining even once and Kate was so kind to tell me that I had plot holes as deep as the ocean.

Captain's Log, Stardate 50256.04

The negotiations with Ogra's Prefect Jenellen were successful and he granted us the right to mine dilithium to increase our rather meagre stock of it. Lt. Torres will be in control of the excavation that will take her and her crew most probably two days. Prefect Jenellen agreed that Voyager's crew can take an extended shore leave. We will stay in orbit for the next two weeks and Commander Chakotay is making sure that every crew member will get the chance of a five day stay on the planet. In exchange for the dilithium we are trading replicated clothes and a part of our stock of Leola Root, despite Mr. Neelix' objections.

I'm looking forward to my days on the planet, Ogra III is a fascinating planet with many mysteries. Although the population is less than 200,000 people, there are ruins that suggest that Ogra III was home to millions in the past. Seeing that they don't rely on modern technology we can deem us happy that we found the planet at all. The assumption is that at one time they lived by a standard similar to ours. It would be interesting to find out why they reverted.

I'm sure that my conversations with Perfect Jenelien will be very interesting. The only thing that worries me is the restriction placed on us. According to Jenellen, no on is allowed entry to the Janara region. This area is right beside the caves where our team will be mining. We have no problem complying with the restriction, but the prefect refuses to tell us the reason behind it. I hope there isn't some unnamed danger to worry about.

After a last sip of coffee Captain Janeway left her ready room for the bridge.

"Any news from the away team yet?" she asked, sitting down in the command chair.

Looking up from the report he was reading, Chakotay smiled at her, "She reported to Voyager about ten minutes ago. The work is proceeding well. I cannot tell you how relieved I am that we found out about Ogra III. We really need that dilithium."

Janeway nodded. "I know. I am, too, thankful that luck was on our side this time. If we hadn't found the fragments of one of the old Ogranean ships because of the dilithium residues and if B'Elanna hadn't been able to retrieve data about the ship's home world, we would never have found the planet."

"And even then we were about to turn round," Chakotay added. "I mean, how could we have known that they not only know about modern technology but that they have advanced equipment? After all our scans have shown that Ogra is living on a standard that resembles earth some five hundred years ago."

"I know. I'm only happy that they were monitoring Voyager's presence in their orbit and that Prefect Jenellen decided to contact us."

"It's almost too perfect, isn't it? Not only that we will gain a stock of dilithium that will last for the next four months, but the crew has the chance of an undisturbed shore leave for the first time in six months."

"Yes, I'm happy about this as well," she agreed. "There is nothing like the feeling of 'real' sunshine on your skin to raise your spirits. Although we shouldn't complain, Chakotay. We had more than our share of 'shore leave' on New Earth."

She did not know why she had said this and when a flash of hurt crossed his face she could not hold his gaze any longer. They had been back on Voyager for over five months now and she really thought she was over the feelings that had awakened during their stay on that uninhabited planet, obviously she had been wrong.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence Chakotay continued their conversation as if nothing had happened.

"You are right. But the long time we spent there made me miss life on a planet even more. As nice as holodecks might be, they will never be the real thing. However, I think that our stay down on the planet will be most interesting. I, for one, am planning a tour to the old ruins west of Ogra City during my time there. And as I worked out the schedule for the shore leaves, I know that my time overlaps the first three days of your leave. Would you like to accompany me to the ruins? When we throw our knowledge together we might come to some interesting conclusions about them. What do you think?"

She was thankful that he offered her a way out of the unwelcome thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her and nodded.

"That would be nice. If you will excuse me now. I have a meeting with the Doctor. He wanted to talk to me about a new serum against the Hrevallian flu. He said that if we ever have an epidemic like the one two months ago again, he will beam himself off Voyager. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? We could go through the shore leave schedule together."

He nodded. "Sure, let us do that."

"Fine." She got up. "Commander you have the bridge."

Their working dinner turned out to be an enjoyable and relaxing affair. They agreed upon some minor changes in the shore leave schedule before they went on to talk about nothing in particular, both enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's presence.

Janeway replicated dessert and had just placed two bowls of ice cream on the table when they were interrupted.

"Tuvok to Janeway"

"Yes, Tuvok? What can I do for you?"

"Lt. Torres just contacted Voyager. I am afraid there is a serious problem."

Her hand froze in mid air, still holding the spoons for their dessert.

"What kind of problem, Tuvok?"

"One member of the away team is missing."

"Missing? Who?"

"Ensign Gallagher."

She shook her head, as if trying to clear it.

"Thanks, Tuvok. I'll be there right away. Please meet with me and Commander Chakotay in my ready room."

She turned round to Chakotay who had followed the events quietly, his face mirroring the confusion she felt.

"I guess your feeling that everything would be fine this time betrayed you." The smile she gave him was weak. She finally placed the spoons on the table and grabbed for her uniform jacket.

"Let's go."

In her ready room Tuvok already waited for them.

"When did crewman Gallagher disappear and what has happened?" she asked him once she had entered the room..

Tuvok as calm as ever gave her the full report.

"They discovered Ensign Gallagher's absence about half an hour ago. The last time she was seen by a member of the away team was about an hour ago though. According to Lt. Torres they had strange tricorder readings when they entered the area at the back of the caves. So she gave an order to Ensign Gallagher to leave the caves and see what kind of readings she got outside and if she could find out what may have caused them. When Ensign Gallagher did not report back to her after twenty minutes, she went out herself but Gallagher was nowhere to be seen. When Gallagher did not answer any of Lt. Torres' attempts to communicate with her, the Lt. scanned the area for her life signs but there weren't any. "

Janeway hesitated for only a second.

"Tuvok, order the away team back to Voyager and I want the Senior Officers to meet in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Captain."

With a last nod at her and Chakotay he left the room.

The faces around the table showed various degrees of worry. Janeway, unable to sit still paced up and down in front of the table.

"Lt. Torres could you please give us a brief synopsis of what has happened. Lt. Tuvok gave Commander Chakotay and I the basic facts but that was about it."

B'Elanna Torres nodded. "Of course, Captain."

She was unusually pale and those who knew her could see the anger and self-reproach in her eyes. This mission had been her responsibility and now one of her team members was missing. She felt guilty and she hated it.

"Well, we were busy scanning the caves for dilithium crystals. These caves are really amazing. I've seldom seen such an amount of dilithium anywhere else in this quadrant. We searched for the spots with the highest density so that we could optimise the excavation process. Though when we neared the back of the caves all of our tricorders suddenly gave unusual readings. One moment they showed the dilithium and the other elements in the caves, in another moment they showed some kind of DNA although there were no life signs around and finally they went black. When we went back into the middle area of the caves the tricorders seemed to be ok again. So we made another approach at the back of the cave and it was the same as before." She said gesticulating wildly with her hands and shaking her head.

"I could not understand it and so I asked Ensign Gallagher to leave the caves and take a look outside. Maybe she could see something that could be responsible for the strange readings. All the while the rest of the team scanned the rest of the cave. When, after around twenty minutes I think, we had not heard anything from Gallagher I tried to contact her, but nothing. I tried it for a few times and then I went out of the cave myself. There I tried it another time and when she still did not respond I scanned for her life signs but again nothing. And this time the tricorder was working fine. I thought about forming a search party and to make a search in the adjacent area, but the terrain is very close to the area which Prefect Jenellen forbade us to enter and so I contacted Lt. Tuvok instead."

She shrugged and looked at Janeway apologetically.

"You did the absolutely right thing, Lt."

Janeway looked at the others.

"Any ideas?"

"Well, I think that we should send a search party to the area where Ensign Gallagher disappeared and take some further scans for her life signs," Chakotay suggested.

Janeway nodded.

"Good idea, Commander. Other ideas?"

"If I may, I would suggest that you talk to Prefect Jenellen. It seems logical to assume that Ensign Gallagher's disappearance is connected to the banned area. It might help us to know why we are forbidden to come near it," Tuvok said.

"But Gallagher wouldn't have come near the forbidden zone. She knew she was not allowed to," B'Elanna protested.

"Yes, but you said yourself that you were working near that area," Janeway said. "Let's hear what Jenellen has to say. Maybe Gallagher's disappearance and the fact that it was near the forbidden zone have nothing to with each other, but like Tuvok I don't believe in coincidences."

"If no one has anything to add I want Commander Chakotay to put together an away team while I will talk to the Prefect." She looked around her senior officers again. " As sorry as I am, anyone on shore leave will have to be beamed up again and any excavation activities will have to wait till we know what we are dealing with."

Seeing B'Elanna's face she added. "I know that this is a rare chance for us and that we need this dilithium, but I do not want to take any chances. As soon as we know more we can think about it again."

"I want you to beam down as soon as possible," she said turning to Chakotay. "And I want a report of any unusual discoveries at once. I want you to beam back up in three hours at the latest no matter the outcome. I don't want you crawling around in the dark."

She looked at all of her officers in turn. "We will meet here again in three and a half hours. If anything unusual happens in the meantime I want you to report to me immediately."

She released them with a nod.

"May I have a word with you, Commander?" She asked as the rest of the senior staff left.

He nodded and remained standing till everyone had left the room.

"Captain?"

Janeway rounded the table until she stood before him. Resting her right hand on his chest she looked up at him.

"I only wanted to ask you to be careful. I don't want to lose another officer." She gave him one of her crooked smiles, easing the lines of worry in her face. "Especially not you. Good First Officers are hard to find out here and I would hate to search for a replacement."

He smiled back at her, showing his dimples.

"I promise to be careful. But if I get lost you'll still have Tuvok."

She raised her left eyebrow. "I will and you know how much I value Tuvok's knowledge and friendship, but... well, just be careful, will you?"

"I will." With that he left the conference room.

She sat at her desk in the ready room, looking at Prefect Jenellen's face on the monitor before her.

The Ogranean people looked quite similar to humans, although they were only about four feet tall and their skin had a tinge of green. Opposed to humans however they were absolutely hairless and the upper half of their bodies was covered with dark green spots.

"Captain Janeway, what can I do for you? I heard that all of your people are leaving the planet. Has something happened?"

The Ogranean Prefect looked friendly, although he could not quite conceal the worry he felt.

He was a quiet man with a balanced personality and like her he was very interested in the success of their trading. The last winter on Ogra III had been hard and long and they needed the supply of Leola root Voyager had to offer to fill in till the first harvest of the year.

"I am afraid there is a problem, Prefect Jenellen."

"Oh... I am sorry to hear that. Is there any way we can help you to solve the problem."

"I don't know but I hope so. One of the team members investigating the dilithium caves is missing."

She explained the situation to him of the strange tricorder readings and the fact that Ensign Gallagher disappeared while investigating outside the caves.

"We don't know what exactly happened, only that it happened near the area that we are not allowed to enter. I am sure that Ensign Gallagher did not violate our agreement but I am afraid that her disappearance could have something to do with the reason why we can not go there."

She watched Jenellen closely realizing his earlier open expression had suddenly became reserved.

"You never told us the reason why this area is forbidden and I respect that, but I ask you to tell me, is it possible that the forbidden zone has something to do with the disappearance of my crew member?"

The tiny man sighed. "Captain Janeway, let me assure you that I am very sorry that a member of your crew is missing, but I am afraid that I cannot help you. I am not allowed to talk to you about the secrets of the Janara region. Not even if it has anything to do with your current situation. You have to understand that even our own folk does not know anything about this region. It is a part of our history that is connected with immense pain and we do not want to repeat the mistakes of the past, or better said to stir any trouble.. We cannot allow a repeat of what happened then There are only three people on this planet who know the whole story and we had to swear by our lives that we would not tell anyone. Again I can only tell you how sorry I am."

"As I said, Prefect, I have the highest respect for your culture and its laws, but I have to know what has happened to my crew member. I am responsible for this woman's well being, as well as for the lives of anyone else on this ship. And as long as I don't know the reason for all of this I cannot allow anyone else on the planet. Especially not near the caves. It has been a long time since my people had the chance for shore leave and they might think that a tour of the caves is a nice idea, even if I forbid them to go near there. So the same might happen to any of them."

She sighed. "I have to inform you that a team of my people are investigating the area around the caves right now and that we are scanning for life signs of Ensign Gallagher."

Jenellen nodded sadly. "I understand, Captain Janeway. And I hope that you will find your crew member... ." He threw a quick glance over his shoulder. "... although I do not think that you will succeed."

The last words were almost whispered. Jenellen took a deep breath before he continued as if he had not said anything. "Please tell your team to be careful and to stay away from the Janara region. And please let me know the outcome of your search and if you still intend to stick to our deal. We both know how important it is for both of our communities. Maybe you can send someone down to co-ordinate the excavation and the actual work can be done by my people so that your crew will be safe?"

"I will think about it and let you know about my decision in due time, Prefect Jenellen. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome, Captain."

The screen before her went black.

She replicated herself a cup of coffee and sat down again to think about what Jenellen had said. What was it he could not tell her and did it mean more danger to her crew? She contacted Chakotay, who had beamed down together with Tuvok and Harry Kim, and told him about her talk with Jenellen, reminding him again to be cautious.

After that she decided to read through some reports that had been neglected the last few days. The next meeting would be in three hours and there was nothing more she could do at the moment.

It was hardly an hour later when her communicator chirped.

"Paris to Captain Janeway."

"Yes, Lt.?"

"Captain, Tuvok wants to speak to you. He said that it is urgent. Shall I put him through?"

"Yes, thank you." Her worries came back full force. What had happened this time and why was it Tuvok and not Chakotay who contacted Voyager?"

"Tuvok? Janeway here. What is the matter? Did you find any sign of Ensign Gallagher?"

"No. We found no sign of her. I am sorry, Captain but I have to tell you that Commander Chakotay has disappeared as well."

For the fraction of a second she was too shocked for words. What the hell was going on here?

"He disappeared? How could that happen?"

"I am not really sure, Captain. We were following a trail we thought Ensign Gallagher might have taken with Commander Chakotay in the lead. We had rounded the hill when he just ... vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yes, Captain. I am afraid I cannot tell you what exactly happened, but from one moment to the next the Commander was gone. For a moment I thought someone was trying to beam him away, as I saw a shimmer that is usually connected with the beaming procedure. But the whole incident happened much to fast to have been a transport. It took less than a second for the Commander to completely disappear."

It was like a nightmare that she didn't want to believe. How could someone just disappear? And why did it have to happen to Chakotay of all people? What if Gallagher and Chakotay were gone for good? Pushing these thoughts away she tried to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Did you scan the area?"

"Yes, Captain. We did take some scans in the caves with the same results Lt. Torres had earlier. Then as we went outside, the tricorders seemed to function again until we rounded the hill. We were still trying to figure out where the disturbances came from when the Commander vanished."

"Understood, Tuvok. I will beam down to the planet at once and I want you and Ensign Kim to meet with me in Prefect Jenellen's office in ten minutes."

"Understood, Captain. Tuvok out."

She got up in one swift motion and left the ready room. She would not announce her visit to Jenellen and she would not take no for an answer this time.

Under the curious glances of Tom Paris and the rest of beta shift, she announced that she would beam down to the planet and then left the bridge. There would be time to inform the rest of the crew of the recent events when she returned if she was unsuccessful.

When she arrived at Jenellen's office five minutes later, Tuvok and Harry Kim were already waiting for her. Tuvok looked calm and unperturbed as usual, but anxiety was written all over Harry's face. He saw her first, greeting his captain with a ghost of a smile.

She nodded at the two of them of them before she went over to Jenellen's secretary who was watching them warily from behind his marble counter.

"Secretary Chariko, I need to speak to Prefect Jenellen. There are some incidents I wish to inform him about."

The Secretary gave her a rather annoyed look.

"I will see if the Prefect has time to see you. If you would please be so kind to wait for a moment."

He pointed at some armchairs in a corner of the huge hall.

She didn't move a muscle, "I am very sorry, Secretary Chariko but I am afraid that what I have to tell the Prefect cannot wait." She gave him a stern look, " Otherwise I would not have beamed down to the planet myself. I will wait right here, if you do not mind."

The man did mind, she could see it in his eyes, but he could hardly refuse to contact the Prefect. She knew that the more conservative inhabitants of Ogra III, Chariko among them, had been against the deal with Voyager, but in the end they wouldn't change the Prefect's decision. Ogra III needed the clothing and the food and they knew it, although they did not like the idea a bit.

Chariko acknowledged her words with a curt nod. "As you wish, Captain."

He got up and after a quick knock he entered Jenellen's office. It did not take a minute before the door opened again and Chariko came back.

"The Prefect is ready to receive you now, Captain Janeway."

"Thank you, Secretary." With a nod in Tuvok's and Harry's direction she signalled them to follow her and together they entered Jenellen's comfortable office.

The Prefect stood behind the small desk in the center in his office and was obviously surprised to see that Tuvok and Harry accompanied her.

He rounded his desk and offered each of them his hand. Although he was the size of a human child, he had an untouchable aura of dignity.

After the formal reception he beckoned them to sit down in the armchairs that were placed in a corner right beside the door. They were too small for them to sit comfortable, but as she did not want to appear rude she sat down, followed by Harry and Tuvok.

"Captain Janeway, what can I do for you? Did you find a trace of your missing crew member?" Worry was now showing clearly in his eyes.

"No, we have not. Instead we are missing Commander Chakotay now."

Jenellen's eyes widened at her words.

"I am sorry to hear that, Captain. How did it happen?"

She asked Tuvok to give him a synopsis of the last hours and Tuvok told him the same story he had told her some minutes ago.

"That is most unfortunate, Captain. But what do you expect me to do? I told you before that I cannot tell you if these incidents are connected to the Janara region. I am not allowed to do that."

"With all due respect, Prefect, I want you to do just that. I respect your local laws, but I cannot see any problems in telling me if the disappearances are connected to an area of land here, or if there is a chance to get my crew members back at all. After all we are strangers, Prefect and, hopefully, will be gone soon. You have my word that everything you tell us will remain between us. Please, I know that you are a kind hearted man. I only want my crew members back. And I don't mean any threat, I really do not, but Voyager will not leave orbit until we know what has happened?"

There was silence for some minutes. Jenellen was staring at a spot over her shoulder, obviously deep in thoughts and she did not want to interrupt him.

Finally he sighed and directed his gaze at her again.

"I really do not know what to do now, Captain. When I had to take the oath of office I had to swear by my life that I would never repeat the story that was told me then. I take my work seriously and I do not give my word easily. Furthermore I believe that it was the right thing to let this story be buried under the waves of times."

He gave her a weak smile. "On the other hand we need the goods you have to offer us direly. And I had the pleasure to meet Commander Chakotay a few times during the past week and I found him to be a respectable and sincere man. It hurts me to think that he is gone."

He took a deep breath. "I have you to ask to go now, but I can offer you to meet with me in front of the caves were your crew members went missing at the break of dawn. There is something I want to show you. But no word to anyone, Captain I am afraid that I need your word now."

"You have it. Thank you Prefect" she said placing her hand on his.

She got up and they left his office in silence.  
After a brief meeting with her Senior Officers she spent a restless night, unable to sleep more than a few minutes in a row. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw Chakotay and Gallagher, looking at her accusingly. She missed Chakotay more than she dared to admit and wished she could talk everything over with him. He was the one who listened to her, giving her advice and helping her to see a situation from another angle.

Above all she feared that he was really gone forever. How could she go on without him? Not only would she lose an extraordinary officer but a friend. More than a friend?

Had she not done everything to keep a respectable distance to him since they were back from New Earth? Had she not tried to ignore her confused feelings that let her dream of Chakotay and not of Mark in most nights.

She knew that if it had to be she would cope with his loss. Of course. after all she had lived through worse in her life. But she did not want to, she had enough holesin her heart.

There was less than an hour left when she finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

As promised Jenellen waited for them in front of the caves when they arrived there at the break of dawn. Golden daylight was slowly creeping up the hills, lighting the way for them. This time Tuvok and Tom Paris accompanied her.

"Good morning, Captain," Jenellen greeted her, then he nodded at Tom Paris and Tuvok in acknowledgement. He looked uncomfortable, clearly unhappy with what he was about to do.

"Shall we go?" He turned round without waiting for their answer and led the way. He carefully guided them up the hill, slowly following a specific trail that was invisible to all but him. When they reached the top of the hill twenty minutes later the sun was just becoming visible at the horizon and for a moment they just looked at the peaceful spectacle unfolding in front of them.

Then in silence he guided them down the hill. After another thirty minutes, they reached the valley and he stopped beside a bush reaching out with his right hand. Pressing an invisible button the panorama in front of them vanished, replaced by a wall of granite with a door in the middle.

Turning round and looking in their surprised faces he shrugged.

"Everything you saw, or better said believed to see, when standing on top of the hill was just an illusion. Created by a technology that we were never be able to understand. In fact there is no sunlit valley but a mountain range that extendsanother five kilometres. If you would please follow me inside."

Pressing another button the door in front of them glided open. Leading them through the door he went a few metres into a huge cave and stopped. The cave was at least half a mile high and was lit by an artificial light source they could not see.

What they saw when they followed him inside was a circular wall of rocks standing in what seemed to be the middle of the cave. Each was the size of a medium chest. In front of them the wall had an opening.

Inside this circle was a lake of crystal clear water. The lake was lying absolutely motionless in its basin, not the slightest breath of wind disturbing its surface.

Some way inside the cave but still outside the wall of rocks were a couple of stone benches and Jenellen guided them to one of the seats, beckoning them to sit down. Joining them he sighed quietly before looking at each of them in turn, his eyes finally resting on Janeway.

"We, and with 'we' I mean the three people informed about this place, call it the 'Cave of Sorrow'. It was created over three thousand years in the past and is connected to the most gruesome happenings this planet ever had to endure." He smiled a sad smile and wrung his hands.

"Back then we were a prosperous folk, using advanced technology quite similar to yours. We even had our own fleet of star ships exploring the universe. We thought that life was good and that the gods were smiling down at us. When you have seen the ruins scattered all over this planet you know we were wrong." He paused for a moment, lost in thoughts.

"Then, one day, strange space ships appeared on the horizon. We did not even wonder about where they may havecome from or what they might want. We thought they came to do trade with us, that was nothing unusual in those days. Although instead of contacting us or just landing, they flew over the three nearest cities, those east of our capital, and bombarded the houses. It went on till there was nothing more left than ashes." His eyes started to fill with tears though he did not shed them.

"We could not defend ourselves. We were a peaceful folk, the great wars lying long behind us. We had ships to explore the universe but none to help us in our time of need. We did not even have something like an armed ground control. We did not think we would ever need something like this. After all there were hardly any inhabited planets within our reach and the foreign guests we had had always been peaceful. I guess you could say that we were naïve." Jenellen smiled ironically.

"We were shocked as you can surely imagine and it must have felt like time had stood still. Well, at least their ships landed, there were thousands of them. Then the aliens overwhelmed the cities all over the planet and kept the people as hostages, for the moment at least. The books, those in the forbidden library and only known to the three keepers, say that the usurpers were even taller than you and had insect like features. Can you imagine that they never told us their name? Well, however. Their leader asked to speak to the Prefect and when Prefect Kalaru spoke with them, the strangers informed him that they needed to occupy this planet. A reason was not given. Another thing they told him was that they would need almost all of the space this planet has to grant and that too many people were living here." He spoke slower now, the words coming more reluctantly.

"To make a long story short, they 'allowed' us to keep a population of fifty thousand people. I guess they thought that if there were more of us we would be able to defend ourselves. To your information we had a population of sixty million people back then. However, those fifty thousand people should get their own colony and would be allowed to work for them. The others, means the ones that were not selected to be one of the fifty thousands, would have to go. But not like you would think. They did not want to just kill them. All the carcasses would have been hard to burn and would soil the ground water. Yes, they really said that." Shaking his head he continued.

"They drove the people to this place here, a place that was a barren hill till then. They had somehow hollowed it out within a week. Can you imagine our folk, how it stood here in mile long rows, awaiting its destiny? When it all started there was no ring of rocks as you see it now, nor was there this lake. There was only the gate in the middle of it. They made the people go through this gate one after another. As soon as someone went through he vanished, leaving only a small puddle of water and an rock."

He swallowed hard. "In the end the people were gone, leaving only a lake and a wall of stone. How the aliens did it, why they did it, we still do not know. But can you imagine what the people, who were forced to go through this gates, must have felt? To see their loved ones disappear and to know that they would be gone soon, too. Sometimes, when I am here I think I hear them crying, most probably only my imagination, but not a good feeling at all." He stopped again and almost a minute no one spoke.

"When they were done, their ships destroyed most of the still intact houses on the planet. They destroyed our technology and all our books about it. Then, one day, almost all of them left, telling Prefect Kalaru that they would be back soon. Why? They did not tell us. And they did not come back and when half of a year had passed, the rest of them was getting nervous and one day they left, too. Maybe they feared open rebellion. We never saw one of them again. For a while people just tried to live on, tried to forget the past. But how could you forget a genocide?"

"Well, five years later there was a public gathering and people decided that they wanted this part of our past to be forgotten. And if it was not possible that they would ever forget a moment, they wanted that at least their children could live in peace. It was decided that everyone would have to keep silent his silence, so that the knowledge of the past would vanish within the next generations. Only three people should still know about the happenings, the Prefect and two other trustworthy people that were selected by him. Those should keep the knowledge of the past and would be responsible to keep people safe and away from here. Cause, as you see this cave was disguised with a technology we were never able to understand. No one should find this place by chance and tell the others about it, or even worse, enter the gates." He looked into the sad faces of Janeway, Tom and Tuvok.

"I know, soon you will ask what your people have to do with it. After all they could not have entered this cave, especially not Commander Chakotay. And I can assure you that they have not. But to secure this place, the aliens have left twelve other disguised gates on this hill. I do not know what they feared. That we would go up here, have a nice gathering where we would remember what had happened and plot a revolution? After all we did not have any weapons. But maybe they just were that cruel. We will never know. However, these gates are still there and sometimes it happens that someone crawling up the hill just vanishes. That is why we warn everyone not to enter this region. And that is what happened to your people, Captain Janeway. They are gone, but still here. They are part of the 'Caves of Sorrow' now. I am sorry."

He had finished his tale and turned away from them, looking at the artificial lake, giving them the time to absorb his tale.

Janeway was shocked by this story and she could see the same feelings in Tom Paris's face. Nothing seemed to make sense, although Jenellen's story had left no doubt of Gallagher's and Chakotay's destiny. Could it really be true? Was there really nothing more left of the two of them than two rocks and a puddle of water? Was there not anything they could do to save them?

She got up slowly, feeling heavy and drained. She turned to Jenellen. "I thank you, Prefect. I can only guess how hard it must have been to tell us this tale. You helped us very much. At least weunderstand what has happened. I hope you understand when we go back to Voyager now."

The Ogranean Prefect got up, too. "Of course, Captain. I am glad that I could be of any help, although I wished it had not come to any of this. Let me accompany you back to the dilithium caves."

They travelled the way back in silence. There were no words to describe the thoughts and feelings that filled their minds.

Captain Janeway called senior staff meeting upon their return to Voyager; even the doctor took part via the intercom link to the conference room. Briefly she repeated to them, Jenellen's story, trying to ignore the tight feeling of despair in her throat.

When she had finished she looked into the faces around her, showing various stages of sadness and shock.

Janeway sighed and placed her hands on the desk before her. "Any ideas what could have caused the disappearance of two of our officers? The Ograneans do not have the knowledge or the technology to understand what has happened but we should. I did not speak to Jenellen about it. I didn't want to stir any hope in him. But I will not give up just like that. So what do you think of this? B'Elanna?"

She looked at Voyager's Chief Engineer who seemed to be deep in thoughts. When she heard her name the young woman snapped back into reality at once.

"Well, yes and no. No, I do not have any idea who could stand behind these attacks. I have never heard about a race that can make people vanish into thin air but I thought about the technology they might have used. I know it sounds funny, but I think the people were beamed away. That this gate they went through is a kind of transporter." Torres looked at the others.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense. Think about how a transporter works. As you all know a transporter consists of four parts. First, there is the scanner, which takes a precise snapshot of every molecule or atom in our body." She started to count with her fingers.

"Second, the energizer, which removes said particles and converts them into a stream of matter. Third, the pattern buffer, which holds the stream in one place until it is ready to be sent off to its final destination and finally fourth, the set of emitter pad arrays, which focuses the matter stream at said destination and reassembles the matter in its original form. What if this gate works like a normal transporter, only it does not reassemble the persons that walk through it in their natural form? What did Prefect Jenellen say? When a person had vanished it left an rock and puddle of water? A usual living being consists of sixty percent water, is that not right Doctor?" She looked at the monitor showing Voyager's EMH.

"That is more or less correct Lt. Torres. You speak of the cytoplasm, the semi fluid that fills every cell. It is composed of about 65 water. But I think I know what you want to tell us. When a person goes through this gate, the transporter as you call it, it will be split up into its most basic components, the molecules. And molecules, as we all should know, are the components a cell consists of. The four major molecules are the proteins, the nucleic acids, the carbohydrates and the lipids, by the way. And now you think that this transporter 'beams' the molecules into an rock that is replicated at the moment of the transporter process, while the water share of the cytoplasm is transported into the middle of an artificial basin where it combines itself with the water of the other beings. Correct?" The Doctor looked disgusted and B'Elanna nodded sadly.

"Yes, that is what I think. It is the only thing that makes sense considering all the circumstances. What I do not understand though is, why did these aliens do this? Not to soil the ground water cannot be the real reason for all this effort," she looked around at her colleagues.

"Well, I think that is kind of obvious, too, isn't it"? Tom Paris' mouth twisted in distain. " I think it is quite safe to assume that those aliens, whoever they may have been, wanted to colonise this planet for their own purposes. Purposes that would not have been liked by the Ograneans. And although Ogra III was not as technological advanced as they were, they did not want to risk a rebellion. More than one kingdom has fallen under the wrath of the ordinary people, has it not?" He paused for a moment before he went on.

"So they, please excuse the expression, 'stored' the patterns of millions of people in this cave, leaving a nice and quite off-putting memorial and a 'stock' of around fifty thousand people. This 'stock' could be nicely used as working slaves. And now comes the trick. If your slaves do not survive your treatment you can restore yourself some new ones in freeing someone from their stony prison." He shook his head, anger burning in his eyes.

"How can a living being do something like this to another being?" Harry asked.

"I do not know, Harry and I guess we will never learn the truth," Kathryn Janeway said.

"Why are the Kazon so keen to destroy one another? Why did the Cardassians murder uncountable innocent beings? There are so many questions that we will never find definite answers to. As sad as this is, and I am deeply saddened by this story, let us come back to the problem in question. If Lt. Torres is right and this gate is really a kind of transporter, do you think we will be able to identify the patterns of Chakotay and Gallagher and even more importantly will we be able restore them?"

"Well, we would have to go back to the caves and I would have to take some scans," B'Elanna said.

"You said this cave is disguised from the outside? I guess that there is some kind of deflector shield protecting it from outside detection. In any case this field sends out strong distorting signals, you remember that the tricorders did not work correctly when used near this area? First they showed normal readings, then they told us there was DNA, by the way now we know why, and then they showed nothing? Well, if I am not mistaken the distortions should only appearfrom the outside and the tricorders should work fine inside this cave. I think it is worth a try to have a look there." She looked at Captain Janeway, who nodded slowly.

"I think you are right, Lt. I want you to go down there to take those scans. Please take Tuvok and Paris with you. They know the way."

"What about Prefect Jenellen?" Tuvok asked, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Will you inform him of your plans?"

"No, I do not want him to know about this little excursion. First of all, we have no idea if our theories are right or not. Furthermore I have no idea how he would react, if he learns about the possibility that the people who vanished more than three thousand years ago could be eventually revived. Let us wait for the results of Lt. Torres' scans, then we will have time to think about informing him."

Tuvok nodded a bit reluctantly but did not disagree openly and so Janeway ended the meeting.

It was agreed that B'Elanna, Tuvok and Tom would beam down to the planet at once and give her a report as soon as they were able.

In the meantime she could do nothing but wait.

It took almost three hours before the door chime finally released her from her restlessness. In the past hours she had not been able to do any work at all. She had started reading reports but gave it up when she realised that nothing she read left the slightest impression in her mind. She knew she should sleep, as she had not rested in more than forty hours, but she knew that she would not find any rest. Instead she had replicated one cup of coffee after another, sitting on the couch of her ready room, literally staring into space.

In the past day she had done everything to busy herself and it had helped her not to think about Chakotay and if she would see him again, but now she could no longer suppress thoughts of him.

"Come in." She said turning to the door.

It was B'Elanna and she was visibly excited.

Janeway indicated for B'Elanna to sit down beside her.

"Where are Tuvok and Tom?"

"They are entering the collected data into the computer. Captain, we found them." B'Elanna beamed.

"I mean we found Chakotay's and Gallagher's patterns in two of the rocks and all our theories are absolutely right. The gate is really a kind of transporter."

"And do you think you can extract Chakotay's and Gallagher's patterns?" Janeway asked the very question that burned her soul.

"Yes, I think we can. I talked it through with Tom and Tuvok and we agreed that it must be possible. I will run some tests to see if we are right but I am positive that we are. We think that it will be possible to extract the patterns imprisoned in the rocks and to beam them out of the rock and to store them in the computer. Then we will add the components missing, means the water that was extracted from the rest of the body and will start a normal transporter process. Then Chakotay and Gallagher should appear in the transporter room not even knowing what has happened to them." Her smile lessened a bit.

"To test it we thought about taking one of the local animals as a kind of test person, if you do not mind? They have creatures that resemble cats down there. You see, we want to send it through the gates and then try to save the pattern in our computer and beam it into our transporter room. I would never harm an animal if I could help it, but I thought it better to test the process before trying it with Gallagher and Chakotay. And the cat should not be harmed at all, if we are right. We thought about using plants, you know to beam them through the gates, but we are not quite sure how that additional beaming process will interfere with the machines down there. And we thought we could use an electronic cart, but what if the components of the cart gets mixed with the components of the plant?"

Janeway put a hand on B'Elanna's elbow, squeezing it gently. "Do that, B'Elanna. I know you do not want to hurt anyone, but I, too, see no better way to test your theory. I am sure the cat will be safe with you. Now you only have to find a way to get it to go through the gates. Cats can be quite stubborn. However, that was fantastic work." She gave her a warm smile.

"And now I don't want to hold you up any longer. You see, I miss my first officer as now I have to catch up with all this tiresome paperwork myself."

She smiled at B'Elanna who could not help but grin back.

"Aye, Captain. I give you a full report about the test as soon, as I am done." Andshe turned around and left the room.  
The test was successful and sometime later a tiny cat like creature was swaggering through the transporter room. Everyone present looked relieved and excited.

Kes who had attended the test turned to Janeway, "Captain, I know that this is a lot to ask, butcan I keep the kitten. It is so tiny and I would take good care of it. Please."

The Captain was surprised, for a moment not sure what to answer. "Well, if you think it will feel comfortable here, I do not see any harm in it. There is no rule against it and people on ships of the Galaxy class sometimes keep animals. Voyager is no Galaxy ship, but why not? So keep it, if you like."

"Thank you, Captain." Kes was beaming. She went over to the tiny animal and scooped it up her arms. The animal purred and snuggled itself deeper into Kes' arms.

"I think I will call her 'Survivor'. After all she is a survivor, is she not? I will take her to the Doctor now. He can do a check-up, see if she is healthy and what kind of food she will need.

She left the room, followed by Neelix who was rolling his eyes.

B'Elanna Torres turned to Janeway. "Captain, I will go back to the planet now and save the patterns of Gallagher and Chakotay. "

"Do that Lt. Inform me when you are ready to beam them here."

"I will."

After that everything went fast and two hours later Janeway, Torres and Tuvok met again to wait for the outcome of the beaming process.

"Captain, I am beginning the beaming procedure now, " Tuvok informed them.

He fed the necessary data into the computer and the soft shimmer announced the beginning of the beaming process. Some seconds later a bewildered Carla Gallagher looked at them from the transporter station.

"Captain? Lt. Torres?" She looked around confused.

"Ensign Gallagher, it is good to see you. We had some problems down on the planet that made it necessary to beam you up. If you will step overhere, I will explain it to you soon. We just have to beam Commander Chakotay up here, too and then we can go to my office where I will answer all of your questions?" Janeway said, taking the young woman by her elbow and guiding her gently down the platform.

Half a minute later Chakotay appeared on the platform, as confused as Gallagher had been only seconds before. Taking the two of them with her, Janeway led them to her office where she explained the recent events to them.

When she told the tale of the Ogranean folk she could see the same sadness in their eyes she had felt when she had heard the story for the first time from Jenellen.

"It looks like we were lucky," Carla Gallagher said, referring to Chakotay and her. "What will happen to the Ogranean's that are still imprisoned in the cave?" she asked.

"We have not decided yet. There are many things to think through before making this decision." Janeway said, sadness shining through in her voice.

"Well, you may leave now, Ensign Gallagher. Please go and report to the Doctor for a thorough check up,to be safe."

The young woman got up and left the room, leaving Janeway and Chakotay behind.

"You look worried and tired," Chakotay observed, taking another sip of his tea.

Janeway shook her head, touching his cheek lightly with her hand. "I was worried and I am tired. Though that is typical of youChakotay. Thinking of others, even though you barely escaped a lifelong existence as a rock. The question is not how I am, but how are you?"

He thought about her question for a moment.

"I am ok. Although the thought of being left on a planet, split into the most basic components of myself, is not at all reassuring. What do you think has happened to the souls of all the poor people still imprisoned there? Are they caught in stone forever or are they still around there somewhere?"

"I have no idea. But most probably we will never know. That is something I learned when becoming a scientist. There are not answers for everything and if you ask me, I think that this is a good thing. What would we do, if there is nothing we could wonder about any more? If we could know the answers for anything, wouldn't we lose our sense of wonder? Another question we hopefully willnever get the answer to."

She smiled when she saw that he tried to suppress a yawn.

"I think it would a good idea, if you try to get some rest now. I will do the same. Although before I go to bed, I will schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning, so that we can decide what we will tell Prefect Jenellen."

"A good idea."

Chakotay got up and took their empty cups to the recycler, before he turned to the ready room's exit.

"Good night, Kathryn."

"Good night, Chakotay."

The doors opened in front of him.

"Chakotay?"

She got up and made a few steps into his direction.

"Yes?"

She looked up into his eyes, making a decision.

"Would you like to have dinner with me, once this all is over?"

"Of course. Let me guess, there are some hundred reports you want me to help you with. " He grinned, showing his dimples and she felt herself grinning back.

"No. Well, I mean yes, there are. But I'm not speaking of a working dinner. Just a normal dinner between friends, or maybe between a man and a woman. Nothing exciting."

"You mean... a date?"

He looked surprised.

"If you want to call it that, then yes."

"Well, yes, I would like that."

"Fine. And now, up with you."

She got up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before she turned round to her desk, not daring to look back at him. She heard the door to her ready room opening and then closing, as he left.

Sitting down she placed her head on her hands, wondering if she had done the right thing. There were a thousand reasons why she should not have a date with her first officer, but after all it would be only dinner, wouldn't it? What came afterwards she would leave to fate.

Sighing she concentrated on scheduling a meeting later in the day. She was dead on her feet and the only things that mattered now were a hot bath and few hours of sleep.  
Captains Log, Stardate 50264.99

Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and I just arrived back on Voyager after a long meeting with Prefect Jenellen. Considering the circumstances it went quite well. Prefect Jenellen was not happy to hear that we had been back in the caves without his knowledge but congratulated us for saving Ensign Gallagher and Commander Chakotay.

It was not easy to tell him, that we, although we have the technology, can not help him freeing the imprisoned Ogranean's , as much we would like to. We did not make this decision easily, but helping the Ograneans would clearly violate the Prime Directive. Furthermore the consequences of such action can not be foreseen. Apart from the fact that it would take us months to free all the imprisoned people, how could Ogra III cope with an additional population of a few million people? At the moment there is hardly enough food to support the people there. Another fact is, the people imprisoned over three thousand years ago, had a technology far more advanced than the people living there have now. How would they react, if they see that the people made some steps backwards and do not even want to lead a more modern life? And how could Ogra III form a functioning government with all the additional people and their different interests to consider? I am afraid that such a situation could easily lead to anarchy or even worse a civil war.

Fortunately Prefect Jenellen agreed with us. Though I have to say that it remains an unsatisfactory decision, as there still countless innocent beings that would deserve our help.

On another matter, Lt. Torres had started with the excavation of the dilithium as we have decided to stick to the deal we made with Ogra III in the beginning. The first supply of Leola root and clothes had been beamed down some hours ago and shore leave for the crew starts tomorrow.

In two weeks we will continue our trip, trying to find a way home.

THE END


End file.
